<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dark Jade by boogey_man</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071364">The Dark Jade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boogey_man/pseuds/boogey_man'>boogey_man</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Death, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Hot, Intense, Remorse, Smut, y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boogey_man/pseuds/boogey_man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a freelance photography journalist, and just as you finally get a break from work. Though not all things get to last your boss asks for someone to take a dangerous job, you volunteer. As to where this job will lead you... that's for you to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Jade - Relationship, Reader - Relationship, Reader x The Dark Jade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dark Jade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally got to go on a vacation, though it’s not what I was expecting,” You sigh.<br/>While all your coworkers are dancing around you on the company yacht. You glance around you and start taking pictures of the ocean. As you take in the view smelling the fresh sea air watching the waves crash upon one another your coworker comes over and sits next to you.<br/>“y/n!” She exclaimed giving you a welcoming hug.<br/>“Taking more pictures, I see” she grabs your camera “holy shit these look amazing!” She shouts.<br/>You cover her mouth as she yells “Shut up Onyx,” You whisper to her grinning.<br/>You take back your camera “What are you even doing here? I thought you weren’t coming,” You say.<br/>“I changed my mind,” Onyx giggles while she nudges your arm.<br/>“Oh really?” You smirk.<br/>“Yes, rea-” She gets interrupted.<br/>Everyone on the yacht becomes quiet as the boss comes in, he clears his throat. He looks around the deck “I have a photo opportunity for you all,” he pauses for a moment “but it will be extremely dangerous” He admitted.<br/>He begins explaining what the job entails saying that you must follow a hitman and take a picture of him in the act of committing a crime. Murmuring begins the tone shifted drastically while everyone looks at each other. “You will be compensated greatly,” he adds “the client will be paying $500,000 per photo”.<br/>Onyx looks at you shaking her head in worry “y/n no, no don’t do it”.<br/>You smile and stand up “I’ll do it,” everyone turns quickly to you “I’m up for a challenge.”<br/>Your boss considers you and takes a moment to think. The silence felt like it lasted forever, finally, he begins to open his mouth. He hesitates for another moment. “Fine” He waves his hand.<br/>You start squealing with glee, but everyone is still silent and staring at you awkwardly. You pause and notice everyone staring at you, and you begin to take your seat, but your boss calls for you. You begin to walk over to him, and he leads you to the top deck where it was quiet, and the breeze was cool. “Are you sure you are up for this y/n?” He said hesitantly.<br/>You look him in the eyes and smile. “Of course, now tell me more about the job.”<br/>He shakes his head in frustration and begins telling you the details. Your eyes widen the more he explains. He tells you that the criminal you are going to be chasing after has been named the Dark Jade. “Why?” You ask.<br/>“It’s said because they’re wise, have self-control, and extremely powerful.” He replied.<br/>“You said they do you not know what gender they are?” You said puzzled.<br/>“No one has had the privilege of knowing” He sighed.<br/>You looked at him “You don’t mean-”<br/>“Yup.” He interrupted.<br/>You gulped and began to look off in the distance with thoughts stirring through your head. “Then how will I know who to talk the photo of?” You questioned.<br/>He passed you several photos of it was them. You stared intensely at the photos and began to understand where the name came from. Just the photos themselves gave off indescribable energy, but it was not frightening rather alluring. Though that was the most frightening of it. Looking at the photos you notice a green glare where the eyes are then you notice they were covered by a mask. The cloth of the mask was so thin you could still see the intensity of their eyes. “Where were they last seen?”<br/>“Spain.” He answered.<br/>“Anything else I should know.” You ordered.<br/>“Everything will be paid for by the employer, oh and they are about 5’9 – 6’2” He answered.<br/>You exhale deeply “  I guess I have a lot of work to do.”<br/>It has been two weeks; you finally came back from your work retreat. You were not able to get onto the job as quickly as you had hoped, but that just meant you needed to work hard to extract information. Thus, ever since you came back you have only been in between libraries, cafes, and home. You have been so emersed in trying to locate where the Dark Jade was, and everywhere you looked only left you at a dead end. Frustrated, you throw yourself back looking up at the ceiling letting out a huge sigh. You swivel in your chair trying to figure something, just anything that could help. Then you get a call from your boss Lucas, you answer. “Hello”<br/>“Hi y/n, it’s Lucas we have an update from the employer on the whereabouts of the Dark Jade.” he says.<br/>“Where!” you exclaim.<br/>“They’re in South Africa for the next month but be careful the Dark Jade is there to kill the prime minister of Sweden. It is believed that they might show up at the masquerade ball coming up in three days, but it is not guaranteed that they will be there. We need you to go there, and catch—”<br/>“Lucas. This isn’t my first time.” you pointed out.<br/>He lets out a soft chuckle “Of course I know y/n, but anyways once you get there everything will be there for you. You will be staying at the Eucalyptus Hotel while you’re there you can, of course, relax, but you need to come out with at least one photo of the Dark Jade, or you no longer have a contract. Understood?”&lt;<br/>“Sir, yes sir.” you joke, “what about an outfit for the ball, is there a color them as well?”<br/>“Don’t worry about it I took care of it you should see it once you arrive at the hotel. Everything is taken care of, so you have nothing to worry about. If something does come up though do not be afraid to call me, and y/n if at any time you feel unsafe please leave swiftly. Stay safe kiddo."<br/>“Than—” He hangs up before you get the chance to reply. You get a message on your phone saying your flight leaves at 11:30 am and it was currently 3:27 am. “Great.” you sigh.</p>
<p>You begin packing all that you think you will need beginning with your camera and the equipment to go with your camera. Then you begin scrambling to find some clothes to shove in a luggage bag so that you could take a quick nap before you left but to no avail. 10:00 am approached quickly you groaned, but you had to drag yourself to the taxi you had called. While driving to the airport you feel like you can take a deep breath and relax for just a second. You watch the scenery as all the cars pass, and how the trees brush past you. You make it to the airport and check-in your luggage. However, you chose to carry your camera bag with you just to be sure that it will remain safe. Promptly arriving at the gate, you take a seat waiting patiently for your group number to be called. While seated you drown out the noise of the airport, and your mind begins to consider what you have signed up for. Though you may have done some dangerous jobs before none of them have truly compared to the one you are about to start. Anxiety starts to settle over you, you begin biting your nails. “Group 2.” the stewardess calls out.<br/>Your ears perk up as you hear your group number. Making your way over to the line, you take out your ticket and get it scanned. Then you finally get seated in your seat beginning to make yourself comfortable. The stewardess makes the standard announcement and says that the flight from LA to South Africa will take 21 hours. You sigh under your breath slightly thankfully you did not sleep much last night, so you were able to sleep almost three-fourths of the way there. Once you finally woke up the stewardess was coming down the aisle with food and beverages. You asked for water and the chicken dinner. You checked your phone to see if you had any messages only to realize you did not have any service. After eating, you finish the flight by watching movies. After arriving in South Africa, exit the plane, go to find your luggage and begin to look for your town car. Once you were able to find the town car it began to take you to the hotel the ride only took thirty minutes or so. You arrived at the grandest hotel that you had ever seen spotlights all over the hotel to make it look like it was glowing in the draw, an enormous fountain at the entrance, with staff that was welcoming you in. At that moment you felt like a princess you walked over to the check-in and got your room key, which was number 14 on the top floor. You walked over to the elevator marveled at all that was around you, your eyes looking everywhere you pressed the up button for the elevator, the doors to the elevator opened immediately, and in you went. When you got into your room you were astounded by all the amenities and luxuries there were.<br/>You get a message from Lucas saying the ball was tomorrow night at 7:30 pm. As soon as you read the text it reminded you to look for the dress he had chosen. You looked around the room, but to no avail, you could not seem to find it. Then you went to the bathroom, you giggled when you noticed a black dress cover hanging on the door. You grab the hanger and bring the dress with you to the bed. You open the zipper to see a luxurious royal blue dress and a matching mask with a note on top of it from Lucas “I chose this because it reminded me of you elegant, diligent, and timeless… I hope you love it.” he signed his name at the bottom with a heart. You pull out the dress it was just as he described, although you disagreed slightly that those words described you. You blushed slightly and placed the dress gently on the chair next to the bed, and messaged Lucas with a simple thank you. You plop yourself on the bed, then begin to drift asleep.<br/>Morning came the sunrays came beaming through the windows as if they were greeting you with hello. You stretch yourself all over the bed letting out a huge moan of relief as you heard all your bones crack. Although it looked early it was already three in the afternoon, you began to panic slightly. Looking through your luggage you try to find your makeup bag, finally, you found it then began to put on your makeup. Keeping it simple, but classy you put on natural-colored eyeshadow and crimson red lipstick to accent your dress beautifully. As you curl your hair time begins to run quickly by the time you finished it was already six. Once everything looked good you put on your dress, shoes, and mask. The dress was a beautiful ball gown tailored perfectly to your body its chiffon fabric flowed of your hips accentuating your figure with silver jewels here and there. Smiling brightly, you give a good spin to see how the dress flowed, it was beyond words, you took a picture and sent it to Lucas. Then you receive a message from your driver saying he has arrived, quickly you grab your camera and run downstairs. All eyes were on your as you made your way to the town car you could hear them all speaking about you under their breaths. You enter the town car to be taken to a massive mansion. Blinding lights with intense security as soon as you step outside the security guard takes your camera and throws it in the car. Thankfully, your dress had pockets, so your phone was able to take photos.<br/>You go up the grand stairs leading towards the main entrance you get to the ballroom in awe of everyone with their beautiful attire. Though you could not be in awe for too long you were there for a reason you begin to walk around to see if you could find anyone who had reassembled the dark jade, but no one showed any resemblance. A voice played over the speakers “Everyone grab the partner to your left and began to dance the waltz.”<br/>Your eyes widened you had no idea how to dance. A man tapped your shoulder and asked “May I have this dance miss?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts? How did you like it, and should I continue?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>